Break even
by Niley4everTwilightLuver
Summary: Nick broke Miley's heart and she is devastated. Then something happens that greatly impacts Miley's life. Nick gets put into a coma.... Miley spends days in the hospital waiting for Nick to wake up. She is at her end, she is so vulnerable, she needsNick
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know this chapter is short they will get longer I just wanted to know you would be interested in this story. plz review and tell me what you think so I know for sure whether to keept his or get rid of it.. ty**

'_Why am I crying?' _I thought to myself.

'_He left me a long time ago, why am I crying now?' _I silently said. I looked around my empty dark room. I felt so alone, like I had no one. But I** was **alone, I **do **have no one. I can't handle this. I got up off of my bed and looked out my window. _'He used to always climb up the balcony just to see me.'_ I thought. The thought of him climbing up the balcony made me crack a smile, but it soon faded as I remembered he was never coming back. I could feel m eyes start to water. I blinked a couple times to make them stop. I heard a door open.

"Mom? Is that you?" No one answered.

"Hello? Mom?"I asked again. Still no answer. I walked out of my room and looked around the hallway, then downstairs. Nobody. I went into the kitchen and got some kiwi-strawberry juice. My Favorite. My dog baby ran a circle around me.

"Hey baby, do you want to go outside for a walk?" She wagged her tail in excitement. I grabbed her leash and took her out on the porch and stood there for a minute to look around. I could feel baby tug me towards the street.

"Alright, I'm coming." I told her and got off the porch. I took her around the block a couple of times and went back in the house. When I got in I took off her leash, got her some water, and went back upstairs. '_How could I be so stupid?' _I thought.

'_He will never come back to me. Why can't I stop thinking about him? His perfect smile? His perfect lips? Our first kiss? Our first date? Our first fight? The way I felt when I was around him? How one touch gave me butterflies? No! I need to stop. Thinking about him will only make me more upset. But I can't __**stop**__ thinking about him, he was my first love, but he broke my heart.' _I started to stare out the window again…

***

"_No Nicky, stop… stop… tickling me." I cried out between laughter._

"_Why? It's so fun." He told me._

"_Well, it's not fun for me."_

"_Yeah, right. You know you love it." I looked t him seriously. He looked at me too; I couldn't keep a straight face and cracked a smile. I pushed him playfully._

"_You get on my nerves." I said._

"_Sure I do, that's why you love me."_

"_Whatever." I pushed him again and ran down the street. I looked back a couple minutes later; he was right on my heels. I tried running faster but he grabbed me and fell back, so we were laying in the grass. I looked over at him. He looked so perfect; I touched his face and moved closer to him. His hands found my back and pulled me even closer. My breathing got even heavier. He moved his head closer to mine, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I moved closer to him and kissed him so passionately. His hands rubbed up and down my back. I tangled my hands in his curly, brown hair; he pulled me on top of him. I pulled away and layed my head on his chest. He rubbed my hair on my back. _

"_I love you Nick." I said closing my eyes._

"_I know, I love you too Miley." His voice was so soft and angelic it made me melt right there in his arms. I started to melt right there in his arms. I started drifting to sleep, as soon as I was almost gone it started sprinkling. I lifted my head to look up at the sky. The clouds were looking pretty dark._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Nick? Baby I think we should go home." I said. He snored really loud, I giggled._

_Nicky, wake up." I said, he moved his body slightly._

"_Nicky?" I said a little louder._

"_Ummm…"_

"_Nick!"_

"_What…?" He asked._

"_Come on, let's go back to my house. It's starting to rain." I said._

"_Ok, get up.'" He said. He patted on my back._

"_I don't want to… Carry me?"_

"_I'm tired Miles, I don't think I can."_

"_Please?" I said as sweet as I could and pushed out my bottom lip, pouting._

"_Babe? I don't know."_

"_Please?" I asked again._

"_Fine, I guess." He said._

"_Yay!!" I said and clapped my hands. He let out a little laugh. He sat up and put one hand behind my neck and the other one under my legs. It started to rain a little bit harder. He stood up and walked back quickly. As soon as we were close to the car he put me down and grabbed my hand, I intertwined our fingers. I looked up at him and smiled, he looked down. His warm chocolate brown eyes burned mine with so much passion. I stopped walking, grabbed both side of his face and started kissing him. He pulled me closer closing the space between us; I hopped up and wrapped my legs around his body. He held me tight around his chest. He started kissing my neck._

"_I love you so much Nicky." I said._

"_I love you too." I started kissing him again, the rain got stronger and faster but I didn't care. I was with the one I loved, nothing could ruin this moment._

***

I cracked a smile at the memory; that was one of the best moments of my life. I can't help but to think about him, he was my life, my whole world, my everything. When he broke up with me I was so devastated, I couldn't sleep, I just stayed in my room for two weeks straight; except for when I had to go to school.

"Miley." I went into the hallway, it was my mom.

"Yeah?" I asked

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Oh, I have some bad news." She looked pretty upset.

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"Well, Nick H—"

"Oh my god, what happened?" I asked cutting her off. Panic evident in my voice.

"He's in the hospital."

"Why?"

"Well, he was skateboarding and fell pretty hard."

"What hospital is he at?"

"The one on 6th street."

"Oh Wilkins?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be back later."

"Ok, be careful."

"I will." I went downstairs grabbed my keys off the table and went outside to get in my car.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this." I said to myself. I put the keys in the ignition and started driving to the hospital. It took me a couple minutes to get there. As soon as I pulled into my parking spot I ran to the main lobby and found the front desk.

"Hi what's Nicholas Jonas' room number?" She looked into her computer.

"He is in room 240 it's on the second floor."

"Thank you so much." I said and ran up to the second floor.

"238,239,240." I said before entering Nick's room. He was sleeping in his bed like a baby. I looked over and Nick's mom was sleeping on the pull out couch. I walked over to Nick. He had scratches on his face and arms. I felt bad for him. I sat on the bed, right next to him and wiped the sweat off of his forehead and moved the hair out of his face.

"Aww Nicky, I missed you so much." I said, I grabbed his hand.

"I'll stay here for you until you're better if you want me too."

"You know after he fell when he woke up all he kept saying was your name." I quickly looked back. His mom was up now.

"Really? What else did he say?"

"He said that he missed you and before he could say anything else he went back to sleep."

"Oh. How long has he been sleeping?"

"About five hours, he's in a coma." My heart dropped.

"A coma? He fell that hard?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god." I looked back over at Nick. He looked so cute even though he was scratched up and broken. I just wish he could hold me tight around his body like he used to.

**A/N… Ok so thoughts? Did you like this one? Review and tell me what you think… Should I continue this story? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

His body moved slightly to the side. I rubbed his face and gave him a kiss on his forehead. His mom got up.

"Since you're here, I'm going to go home and get some sleep. Call me if anything happens."

"Alright I'll see you later." I said and she left. I laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around me. I missed this. It's a shame he has to be unconscious for me to get what I never should've lost.

"Umm… Miley." I lifted my head and looked over at Nick, he was still sleeping.

"Nick?" I asked

"Miley...?"

"Yeah Nick, it's me."

"I love you." _'Is he in control of what he's saying?'_ I asked myself.

"I love you too." I said

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just afraid... because I really loved you… and I didn't want to lose you."

"Really?"

"Yeah I--…"

"You what? Nicky talk to me." The nurse walked in.

"How is he doing?" She asked.

"He's fine, umm… is it possible for someone to talk in a coma?" I asked

"I don't know. I mean I have never experienced that happen before."

"He was just talking to me; do you know what that means?" I asked

"He talked to you?"

"Yeah, nobody said he talked earlier?"

"No and he's been here for a while now, that's weird. You must be very important to him. Are you his girlfriend?"

"Umm… no actually. I'm his first love, he broke up with me about a year ago and now I finally know why." I smiled a little bit.

"Well, good for you." She started to walk away.

"Yeah."I said a couple seconds before she left. My stomach started growling. I pulled out my phone and called my mom.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Mom can you get me something to eat? I don't want to leave Nick."

"What do you want?"

"Umm… a KFC mashed potato bowl."

"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit, what room is he in?"

"Umm… 240."

"Alright, hang on."

"Ok think you mom, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and snuggled close to Nick, I turned so that I was facing him. I loved when he slept right next to me, he smelled so good. My eyes felt heavy, I closed them and drifted to sleep.

_I was running in a meadow._

"_You can't catch me. Ha ha. " I said as I ran._

"_I'm going to get you." I looked back and saw Nick. He was so close to me but so far away. I stopped running and so did he. He came closer to me._

"_Miss me?" He asked_

"_Yeah… I couldn't stand being away from you." I said_

"_I know." He looked into my eyes; I could feel how much he loved me by the way he looked at me._

"_I've always loved you, I was just so afraid something was going to tear us apart. I shouldn't have done that." He told me. One single tear rolled down my cheek. Nick kept getting closer to me._

"_Miley… tell my mom I'm ok, I'm trying really hard. I want to see you but my eyes are just too heavy."_

"_Wait, you're actually in my dream?" I asked._

"_Yeah I wanted to see you, I'm sorry."_

"_It's ok." I said and ran over to him. I put his hands on my waist and wrapped my hands around his neck._

"_I've wanted to do this for a while Miley." I smiled and kissed him. He picked me up, I pulled away._

" _I love you so much Nicky, please don't do that to me again."_

"_I won't, I've learned my lesson. Thanks for coming down here for me."_

"_You're welcome." I gave him a small peck on the lips._

"_I lov--."_

"_Miley . Wake up." Someone started shaking me._

"_Miley." They shook me again._

"_Nick, I have to go. I might stay the night here with you tonight. I love you." I said._

"_I love you too."_

"_Miley!" My eyes slowly opened. My mom was standing right over me._

**A/N sorry it took me so long to update but I have been busy at school and stuff but now I have like three weeks off so I might update again soon.**

**Plz review…**


	4. Chapter 4

"I got your food." She said.

"Thanks mom. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Nick talks to me and he went into my dream"

"I think you've officially lost it. It was just a dream Miley , it was probably all just in your head."

"Fine don't believe me, at least I know the truth finally."

"What truth?"

"No you don't believe me. I'm not telling you."

"Fine, I'm leaving. When are you coming home?"

"I'm not, I told Nick I would stay here for him. That's what I'm going to do."

"What about clothes?"

"What about them? I'll leave early in the morning and get my stuff."

"Alright see you later."

"Bye." My mom left the room.

"Nicky? Try harder to wake up. I want so bad to be able to kiss you." I said. I finished my food and laid back down next to Nick. He out his arm around my body and pulled me closer to him. I smiled , he can still hold me.

"I love you so much." I said

"I… love you too." He spit out. I snuggled up to him. He was so warm. I really missed this. My eyes fell closed.

"_Miley come here." Nick was standing right in front of me. I started walking over to him._

"_Hi." Nick said_

"_Hey! Were you waiting for me?"_

"_Yeah it's hard trying to get you to go to sleep I needed to see you."_

"_I need you to wake up."_

"_I'm trying… really hard. Every minute I get closer, and I show you."_

"_Yeah, I see that. I like your arms around me. I missed that." I gave him a hug._

"_So do I." He said. I smiled._

"_I can't believe this." I said._

"_Believe what?" He asked._

"_I haven't seen you in a year and when I finally do, you're in a coma. That's insane, what were you doing anyway?"_

"_I tried doing a kick flip at the top of four flights of stairs."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know, it looked fun."_

"_Boys are stupid." I sighed._

"_Yeah, I guess so." I laughed. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to his body. I kissed him passionately. H e felt down my back. I tangled my fingers in his hair. I pulled away after a moment._

"_I wish we could really do this." I said._

"_Yeah me too. I'm getting there though. I'm so close."_

"_I know you're trying but I can't stand being away from you. It's been way too long."_

"_I know,… It's all my fault."_

"_No, Nicky it's not."_

"_Yes it is."_

"_Nicky, It's not, stop saying that, I'm going to cry."_

"_No, don't cry."_

"_Well stop saying that."_

"_Ok, I'm done."_

"_Good." My eyes started burning, all I could see was orange._

"_No!" I said._

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry Nick." I said then opened my eyes._

"Damn It!" I yelled. A nurse came in the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I woke up."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because, he's gone." I said and looked at Nick.

"What are you talking about?"

"He finds his way into my dreams now."

"Oh." She said then left.

"Nicky I'll be right back. I'm hungry Ok?" I said and went to the food court. I went into McDonalds.

"Hi what do you want?" The lady at the cash register asked.

"Ummm… can I have two sausage mcgriddles and an orange drink?"

"$4.50 please?" I handed her the money and she made my food quickly. When it was done she handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Have a good day."

"You too." I walked out and back up to Nick's room. He looked like he hadn't moved an inch. I wanted so bad for him to hold me and kiss me like old times. I sat down on his bed and ate my food. It was boring being in a hospital all the time without anyone to talk to non-stop. I looked over at Nick, his eye-lids looked like they were trying to roll back. He really is trying hard.

"Nicky, don't try too hard you don't want to hurt yourself." I pulled out my phone to text my best friend Demi.

'_Angela can you come to the hospital for me?' I sent_

'_Why are you in the hospital?" She asked_

'_Because Nick's in a coma… I need someone to talk to.'_

'_What room?'_

'_240.'_

'_Ok, I'll be down there in a second.'_

'_Ok.' _ I put my phone back in my pocket. I looked back at Nick, he looked so breakable and vulnerable. A couple minutes later Angela came in.

"What's up Miley?" She asked

"A lot." I said.

"Like what?"

"Have you seen Nick?" she looked at Nick

"Oh wow. He looks horrible, I can't believe he looks like that."

"Yeah, I know. But don't say that in front of him, he can hear you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you serious?" Demi asked me.

"Yeah, I'm dead serious. He was talking to me yesterday."

"Miley, I think that being in a hospital is messing with you mentally."

"Whatever, I know what I heard. He was in my dream too."

"Ok, I think you need a therapist."

"No one believes me, look I called you down here because I needed someone to talk to and I didn't want to leave Nick but if you're gonna act like that then I guess you can leave."

"Look Miley, I know you love him and all but he isn't talking to you he's in a coma where all you do is sleep, no talking, no nothing. That's the truth." I looked over at Nick.

"I know he's talking to me, I'm not going crazy and I'm going to bring him back… I am!" I said.

"Miley calm down."

"I can't calm down, I'm mad now."

"I'm sorry."

"Demi, do you really think I'm going out of my mind?"

"Kind of."

"Great, my best friend thinks I'm an insane bitch." I walked over to Nick and sat down beside him. I moved the hair out of his eyes.

"Where is his mom?" Demi asked.

"Probably at her house, she left yesterday to get some sleep."

"She couldn't have slept here?"

"Those pull out couches aren't comfy."

"Well then where did you sleep?"

"Right here." I said and patted the bed.

"For real? You didn't get in trouble with the nurses?"

"No."

"Wow… lucky."

"Not really. Do you really think I want to share a bed in the hospital? Without him hugging me to his chest?"

"Well not really."

"This is hell, I finally get to see him and it has to be under these circumstances. Ugh my life sucks."

"Don't say that, your life doesn't suck."

"Yes it does, I can't take it anymore. I wanna scream at the top of my lungs."

"Then do it, let it out."

"I'm in a hospital."

'Go outside."

"I don't want to leave Nick, he could wake up while I'm gone."

"Miley?"

"What?"

"You're going to stay here everyday until he wakes up?"

"Yeah, if that's what it takes. Oh yeah that reminds me, can you go to my house and get me enough clothes for about a week and my toothbrush?"

"I guess."

"Thanks, here's the key." I said and handed it to her.

"I'll be back."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome." She said as she left. I laid back down next to Nick, I breathed in the air around him; he still smelled so good. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. I just couldn't think straight. I need Nick, I'm nothing without him. I cant believe he's in a coma. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. I needed to see him, I just had to. I wish I could go to sleep when ever I wanted to."

"Knock, knock." I opened my eyes Chris was standing by the opened door. Chris is one of Nick's best friends.

"Hey." I said. He walked over to me.

"How's he doing?"

"Good, I guess."

"You look good, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Thanks, you look good too. I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said.

"How have you been?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"I'm laying nest to an unconscious boy in the hospital. How do you think I've been?" He let out a little laugh."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"No tell me."

"It was nothing."

"You were laughing at something. Tell me."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to know."

"Do you always get your way?"

"Not always." I said and sat up, he sat down next to me.

"You don't think that's creepy?" He asked.

"Think what's creepy?"

"Sleeping next to someone who's practically dead?" My face dropped.

"He's not dead!" I yelled.

"Whoa, Miley calm down."

"How do you expect me to stay cal…." He crushed his lips against mine. I pushed him awa and touched my lips.

"What the hell!?" I yelled

"Sorry."

"You're damn right you're sorry. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know, you deserve better than Nick. Somebody that's not going to build you up and then break you, someone like me."

"What?!"

"Stop yelling."

"No."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"Because, I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you, I did but now I don't." I looked away from him. H e pulled my face so I was facing him again.

"Miley?"

"What?!"

"I really like you, you're so beautiful and full of life. I think I've suffered enough." He oulled my face a little bit closer to his.

"Don't you?" He asked and moved a little closer to me. I tried not to but I looked into his eys and fell right into his trap. He kept getting closer to me until his face was just inches away. I just sat there looking into his beautiful brown eyes. He felt down my back and pulled me just a little bit closer. I felt weird but not the weird I was hoping for. He finally closed the space between our lips. 'This was nice but, I don't want him. I want my Nicky.' I thought. After a couple minutes I pulled away. He just looked at me.

**A/N hi guys umm plz review I love reviews so I know that I am doing a good job and keeping you guys entertained**

**alot happend in this chapter.... The chris guy he is from Never shout never I have the biggest crush on him and he is an awesome singer **

**If you havent heard of him then I encourage you to check him out....**

**I dont really have much to say so I'm just going to end it like this, I will try to get the next chapter out soon thanks for the support :)**


End file.
